A Christmas wish
by Kirsty1988
Summary: Trish Stratus is down after the death of her boyfriend, can a certain legend killer make her happy before its christmas?
1. Chapter 1

A Christmas Wish

Hey guys I know im in the middle of a fan fic already but I just wanted to start this one hope you enjoy and please review thanx xxx

Chapter one

It was the first of December and everybody backstage was getting into the christmas spirit, giving out cards and singing songs. Everybody was happy, except for one person, Trish Stratus, earlier that year her boyfriend had died in a cae accident,she was planning on asking him to marry her as he had been on the way to see her when the accident happend. She didnt feel like celebrating, she just wanted to crawl into a corner and cry.

Trish was on her way to her best friend Litas locker room, she felt jealous of her, she was happy, she had a husband, but she would never want that to be taken away from her, she wouldnt wish her pain on anybody, not even her worst enemy.

"Hey you" said Lita hugging Trish.\

"Hey you two" said Trish putting on a smile.

"How you holding up" asked Dave.

"Im good" said Trish "Just feeling a little down"

"Hey Trishy, why dont you come stay with us for christmas, we'd love having you with us" said Lita

"I couldnt intrude" said Trish, she was just making an excuse because she wanted to be alone, she didnt want to sit there and watch Dave and Li get cosy with each other.

"You wouldnt be intruding, we love having you with us, and im not taking no for an answer" said Dave.

"Yeah and anyway, Randy Orton is staying with us aswell" Laughed Lita

"Well ok then" said Trish trying to act happy, atleast if she wanted to be alone she could always go to her room.

"Thats great" said Lita with the biggest smile on her face.

Just then there was a knock on the door, it was Randy Orton.

"Hey guys" said Randy as he playfully punched Daves arm.

"Hey" they all said back, and Dave punched Randy back.

"Hey i didnt hit you that hard" said Randy pretending to look sad.

That made Trish laugh, it had been so long since she had smiled, she knew that staying with this crazy lot for christmas would help take her mind of things, they had all planned to stay together right through December to the New year. Lita dragged Dave by the arm to watch the end of Raw, Trish and Randy went to join them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Raw webt off the air, the four superstars made their way to Lita and Daves car, it was snowing and had become very cold, even in the car it was cold, Trish hadnt been thinking that morning and had forgotten to bring her jacket. Trish and Randy both sat on the backseat.

"Here you look cold" said Randy taking of his jacket and handing it to Trish.

"Thanks, will you be ok" said Trish.

"Course i will, im a warm blooded animal" laughed Randy.

Dave put one arm round Lita as he drove but quickley moved it when Lita told him off.

"Keep both hands on the wheel, we dont want to have an accident" she said seriously.

"Well dont be asking me to cuddle you tonight" laughed Batista, they always had jokey arguments.

"Fine I wont" laughed Lita.

Finally the made it back to Daves and Litas warm home. Trish still had the Legend Killlers jacket tightly wrapped round her.

"So who wants some hot chocolate" asked Lita

"Me me me" said Randy excitedly

"What he said" laughed Trish.

The four talked for the better part of the night, the had the day off the next day.

"Trish, theres somthing I wanted to tell you, and you Randy: Said Lita.

"Your pregnant, arent you" said Randy

"Yep and we wanted you two to be godparents to the baby" smiled Lita.

"Id love to said Trish" hugging Lita

"Me too" said Rndy patting Dave on the back.

"Well Li, lets go to bed, you two need your sleep" said Dave.

"Ok goodnight you two" she hugged them both, then headed upstairs, with dave following her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how you been getting on" asked Randy

"Ok, i guess" said Trish, tears filled her eyes as she looked at the christmas tree. "I just really miss him and the fact that its christmas makes it worse"

" Come ere" said Randy he put his arm around her ans she fell asleep. Randy stared at the warm fire then he to fell asleep.

There was a bang and both Trish and Randy woke up and looked at each other in shock.

End of Chapter

please review and thanx for reading, next chapter will be up soon xxx


	2. Chapter 2

A Christmas Wish

Hey guys hope your enjoying my story so far and ill try to update as soon as possible, thanks for reading and please review xxx

Chapter 2

The house was dark, apart from the glow from the christmas tree.

"What was that" said Trish clutching Randys arm.

"I dont know, lets check it out" said Randy.

"Im not going looking round the house while its dark" laughed Trish.

"Well you stay here" said Randy.

"Id rather come with you than stay here alone" said Trish quietly getting up.

The two superstars made their way round the house, but nothing or no one was there.

"Well whatever it was, i must have scared it away" said Randy smiling proudly.

"Yeah right. Doing what" said Trish who was still clutching Randys arm.

Just then there was a bang again coming from the kitchen.

"C mon its in the kitchen" said Randy.

"Im scared, what about if its somthing that will attack us" laughed Trish.

"Dont worry" Randy laughed "The legend killers here"

"Thats what im worried about" said Trish laughing.

Randly slowly opened the door, the refridgerator door was open and someone was inside it, Trish screamed. The person who was in the refrigerator banged their head and turned round to face them.

"Whats wrong" said Dave.

"Trish...Trish thought you were... a...a burglar" said Randy between laughs.

Trish slapped him playfully on the back of the head.

"Excuse me Mr Legend killer, you thought he was too, im sorry Dave" said Trish.

:"No problem" laughed Dave "Lita was hungry so she made me get up".

"C mon ill walk you to your room" said Randy as they both left the kitchen.

They walked to Trishs room and stopped at the door.

"Well goodnight Randy" said Trish

"Goodnight Trish" said Randy moving in to kiss her.

"Randy... we cant, it just doesnt feel right, right now" said Trish.

"Ok, its ok Trish" he said feeling stupid that he had upset her, Trish hugged him then went into her room.

She lay on her bed in tears again, why did it hurt so bad, she just wanted the pain to go away. She knew that her boyfriend would have wanted her to move on and be happy, but it didnt feel right at that moment, she liked Randy, she always had, maybe he was the right guy for her, only time would tell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Trish woke up and the smell of a cooked breakfast filled the air, she made her way downstairs, the others were already up.

"Hey sleepy head, sleep well" asked Lita.

"Like a baby" said Trish.

Rand was sat quietly at the table drinking a cup of hot chocolate again, he still felt vey bad about what happend last night, Trish went to the table to join him.

"Trish, Im sorry bout last night, it was stupid of me" said Randy.

"Dont worry about it" said Trish.

The four enjoyed their breakfast then Trish and Lita went shopping.

"So you gonna tell me what happend with you and randy last night or am I gonna have to ask him" said Lita.

"No ill tell you, he tried to kiss me when he walked me to my room" said Trish.

"And then" asked Lita.

"What do you think, I pushed him away, i told him i wasnt ready, i dont know if i ever will be, but i do like Randy, I just dont know what to do" sighed Trish.

"Just do what feels right, it is ok for you to move on, you should keep happy" said Lita.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the house Dave and Randy were having the same conversation.

"Im so stupid" said Randy

"Hey man, you were just being you" laughed Dave.

"Dave this is serious, Trish isnt like any other woman i have met before, I really like her and what i tried to do last night was just stupid, I bet iv ruined my chances with her now" said Randy.

Dave patted Randy on the back and said " Just give her time, you know what the say times a great healer"

"Yeah, well we'll just have to see what happens" said Randy.

End of Chapter

Hey please review n let me know what you think, thanx xxx


	3. Chapter 3

A Christmas Wish

Hey guys thanks to all of you who have reviewed this is only gonna be a shop chapter cos i wanted to leave a cliff hanger lol enjoy xxx and review again

Chapter 3

Lita and Trish made their way home with bags of shopping.

"Bring me anything" laughed Dave.

"I did" said Lita and she kissed him passionately.

"Thats a great present Li" smiled Dave.

Trish was just about to take her coat off when Randy offered to help her with it.

"Why thankyou Randy" Trish smiled.

"Anytime" said Randy.

"So did you bring me anything" said Randy jokingly.

"Hmmmm let me see" she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. Randy smiled he didnt even expect to get that, he was willing to wait until Trish was ready to take things further, after all she was worth waiting for.

That night the four superstars went out for a meal. They arrived at the restaraunt and sat at their table.

"You two look great tonight" said Dave to Trish and Lita.

"Hey, what about me" laughed Randy.

"You always look great" said Trish flirting with him.

Randy looked almost embarrassed and he smiled shyly.

"Well I do agree with Dave, you do both look great" said Randy.

"Enough about who looks great, lets eat im starving" said Lita.

The others laughed since getting pregnant Lita had got a bigger appertite. They only drunk orange juice that night becuse Lita couldnt drink. After their meal Randy put his arm round Trish, she didnt mind, she felt a bit happier about the whole situation with Randy but still she wanted to take things slow. It had only been seven months since her boyfriends death and she didnt know if it was too early to move on or not. But she couldnt stay alone forever, she longed to get married and start a family of her own, even if she did get with Randy she would never ever forget about all the times she spent with her boyfriend.

"Well, shall we head off" said Dave.

"Yeah lets go" said Lita taking Daves hand.

Randy put his arm round Trish again as they walked ou into the cold air.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Trish do you fancy going out for a drink" asked Randy

"Sure id like that" said Trish.

"So we'll see you guys later" said Lita.

"Take care you guys" said Dave.

Trish and Randy sat down at a table and Randy went to order their drinks.

"Here you go" said Randy sitting down.

"Thanks" said Trish looking at the snow through the window.

"So how you feeling today" asked Randy

"I do feel better today" said Trish "Iv had a great time tonight"

"Hey the nights not over yet" said Randy.

Trish laughed " Im just gonna go to the bathroom"

"Dont be to long" Randy smiled.

Trish got up, she didnt notice a scary looking guy follow her. As Trish came out of the bathroom the guy was waiting for her, it was obvious what he was after. He walked upto Trish and pinned her against the wall, making sure nobody was looking, he then grabbed hold of her face and started kissing her.

"Get off me" shouted Trish.

The man took no notice as he carried on kissing her. She tried to fight her way off him but it was impossible he was way to strong for her. Tears gathered in her eyes, this was all she needed right now, she fought again, the harder she fought the tighter he held her.

"Get off me... HELP" shouted Trish

END OF CHAPTER

Please review thanks as always xxx


	4. Chapter 4

A Christmas Wish

OK sorry but this is gonna be a lil shorter again you know how I like using cliff hangers lol please review xxx

Chapter 4

The guy just ignored her and continued what he was doing.

"The lady said get off" shouted Randy pulling the guy of Trish "Now piss of before I give you somthing to be scared about. The man backed off and left. Randy pulled Trish into his arms.

"Come on lets get you home" said Randy.

"Randy, Thank you" said Trish.

"Its ok, Im just sorry I didnt get there earlier" said Randy.

As the two came through the door of Daves and Litas house Lita could tell somthing had happend.

"What happend tonight guys" she asked.

"Some guy came onto Trish and wasnt taking no for an answer, luckily I found her and got the guy to leave" said Randy.

Lita hugged Trish " You sure your gonna be ok Trish"

"Yeah I'll be fine im just glad Randy was there to save me" said Trish.

"Me too" said Lita.

"Im gonna get an early night" said Trish

"Ok Trish, just call if you need anything" said Lita hugging her again.

"Thanks Li, and Randy thank yo so much again" she kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight Trish" said Randy watching her leave.

Trish made her way to her room with so many thoughts in her head, what had happened tonight and Randy, she was so confused at the moment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning snow was lightly falling, it was December 4th now, Trish got dressed and headed downstairs, Lita and Dave had already gone out and Randy was sat in the lounge.

"Hey Randy, where is everyone" asked Trish.

"They've just gone to the hostpital, Lita had an appointment" said Randy.

"Oh, ok, so you had breakfast yet" Trish asked.

"No not yet, I was waiting for you to get up, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out for it, I know a good place" said Randy.

"Trish smiled "I'd like that"

"Great" said Randy helping Trish with her coat.

They stepped outside, snow was still falling, Randy put his arm round Trish he could tell she was cold. They went inside the resaraunt and ordered their food and drink then went to sit down.

"Beautiful day isnt it" Said Trish looking out of the window.

"Sure is, I love the snow" laughed Randy.

"Me too, when I was a kid I always loved it" said Trish.

"Yeah snowball fights, sledging, building snowmen, they were good times" said Randy.

"Sure were" laughed Trish.

Their food came and they sat talking and eating, still talking about what they did when they were younger.

"So you ready to go" said Randy finishing up his cup of tea.

"Yep im ready when you are" said Trish.

The two walked outside, the snow was still falling, they went for a walk in the park, it looked so beautiful, like a painted picture,. Trish took Randys hand in hers as they walked along. Then she let go and threw a snowball at Randy. Randy then also picked up some snow and ran after Trish, he slipped on some Ice and fell, Trish couldnt help but laugh, she went over to help him, still laughing she fell down with hi. Randy managed to crawl to his feet, he then helped Trish up who was still laughing.

He pulled her into his arms and she looked into his eyes and smiled. Randy smiled back at her and moved her hair away from her face.

END OF CHAPTER

Please review, might be a while before the next chapter is up as im back to college next week :( lol xxxx


	5. Chapter 5

A Christmas Wish

Hey all Ive manged get another chapter done n ill try have anther for you on tuesday thanx for reading and review thanks xxx

Chapter 5

He kissed her, and she kissed him back, Randy smiled and took Trishs hand as they walked home. Trish felt happy, but she also felt a little bit of guilt, she knew she shoudnt but she couldnt help it. Trish smiled as they walked but Randy could tell somthing was bothering her.

"Trish, you ok" Randy asked

"Yes, Im fine, why you ask" said Trish

"Trish, I can tell somthing is bothering you, just ell me what it is maybe I can help" smiled Randy.

"Its nothing really" said Trish tightening her grip on Randys hand.

"Ok but if you ever have a problem, dont be afraid to come and talk to me, I am here for you" said Randy.

Trish smiled "Thanks Randy that means alot"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Awwww Trish and Randy are back and they;re holding hands" said Lita looking out of the window.

Dave laughed and went to join Lita at the window, he put his arms round her.

"You know, I really hope Randy can make her happy, she deserves it" said Lita.

"Im sure he will, he really likes Trish" said Dave.

Randy and Trish made their way into the lounge and Lita and Dave quickly sat down on the sofa so they wouldnt know they were watching them .

"Dont think we didnt see you guys" laughed Randy.

"What do you mean" asked Dave pretending to be confused.

"You know" laughed Randy sitting down, Trish sat beside him.

"So what are you guys upto tonight" asked Randy.

"We are just gonna have a night in" said Lita smiling at Dave.

"Can I borrow your car this afternoon I want to go into town and get a few things" asked Randy

"Sure you can, just dont get any parking tickets" laughed Dave.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy drove into town, he wanted to get Trish the perfect Christmas gift, he was not sure what to get her. In the end he picked out a gold necklace with a T on it which had diamonds in the middle, he decided to make his way home he placed the necklace in his pocket and got in ther car. The roads were slippery and there were not many cars around.

Randy was trying his best to drive carefully but all of a sudden he lost control of the car and banged into a tree.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at home Lita, Trish and Dave were all playing Monopoly when the phone rang.

"Ill get it and dont steal any of my money" laughed Dave.

Lita and Trish smiled at each other innocently as Dave picked up the phone.

"Hello" said Dave cheerfully.

"Hello this is Doctor Campbell, Im afraid Mr Randy Orton has been in a car accident, hes stable at the moment, we would be greatful if you could come down and give us some details" said the doctor.

"Yeah, sure, i'll be right there" said Dve putting the phone down and holding his head in his hands.

"Dave, what is it" asked Lita.

"Its Randy, hes been in a car accident" said Dave.

Trish burst into tears how could this be happening to her again, everytime she started to fal for someone somthing bad had to happen. Lita hugged her.

"Dave I think you better go to the hospital alone and ill stay here and look after Trish" said Lita.

"Ok" said Dave. "ill call you and let you know whats going on" said Dave heading outside.

End of Chapter

Hey guys please review thanks xxx


	6. Chapter 6

A Christmas Wish

Hey guys, thanks for all your reviews, please keep them coming :) xxx

Chapter 6

Dave made his way to the hospital, when he got there he was greeted by doctor Campbell.

"Hey Doc, how is he" said Dave.

"Hes fine, just a few cuts and brusies, we want to keep him over night though just incase we've missed anything" said the Doctor.

"Is it ok to see him" Dave asked

"Sure, ill take you to him" said the Doctor walking off with Dave following close behind.

Dave peeped round the door of Randys room and saw Randy lying in his bed, he was just staring into space.

"Hey Randy" Dave said sitting at his bedside.

"Dave, sorry bout the car" said Randy quietly.

"Hey man no worries, the most important thing is that your ok, what happend anyway" said Dave.

"The roads were slippery, then I lost control of the car, after that I dont remember what happend" said Randy.

"Well I bet you dont mind staying here over night with all these nurses" laughed Dave.

"Well i do actually, theres only one person I wanna see right now" said Randy.

"Trish" said Dave.

"Yeah is she ok" asked Randy.

"Well obviously this shook her up abit, it really upset her, I guess it was like reliving the past all over again for her" said Dave.

"Iv manged to upset her yet again" sighed Randy.

"Randy, you couldnt have prevented this from happening, Im just gonna go call Li, Ill tell her im staying here tonight so I can drive you home in the morning" said Dave.

Randy laughed "You dont have to I can get a cab"

"I wont have that, I want to get you home in one piece" laughed Dave heading for a payphone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well the good news is is that he will be coming home tommorow , he just has a few cuts and brusies, the bad news is that I am staying here tonight so I can bring him home safely in the morning" said Dave.

"Ill manage without you" laughed Lita "I love you Dave"

"I love you too Li, now I better go see you tommorow" said Dave putting the phone down.

Lita sat on the sofa next to Trish putting her arm round her.

"Hes gonna be fine, he will be home tommorow" said Lita.

"Trish wiped tears from her eyes. "Im really glad hes ok, I couldnt loose him aswell"

Lita hugged her "Its gonna be ok" she said

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Randy had a few check ups then he was allowed home. He was still hurting all over and had a limp when he walked.

"You want help getting in the car" Laughed Dave.

"Very funny" said Randy.

"No im serious" Laughed Dave.

"No I dont, thanks" laughed Randy.

They arrived home, it was still early and Lita and Trish were asleep on the two sofas.

"They must have waited up incase I had any news about you" said Dave.

:"Awww I never knew they cared so much" laughed Randy.

Trish woke up and went over to Randy, she hugged him being careful not to hurt him any more than he already was. She cried into his t shirt and he held her close to him.

"Trish im sorry, Ive hurt you again" said Randy.

"Randy, dont be sorry, Im just glad I didnt loose you, if I did it would just tear me in half" cried Trish.

"Trish, youll never loose me" said Randy.

Trish didnt say anything, she had had that said to her before and she had lost them people.

Trish let go of Randy and looked into his eyes, she kissed him lightly on the lips. Randy smiled and he took her hand as they went to sit on the sofa. Then Lita started to wake up.

"Oh Randy, you ok, I was really worried about you" said Lita.

"Im ok thanks Li, just sore all over but ill be fine" smiled Randy.

"Good, we cant have you missing the work party, it wouldnt be the same not having you there to make us all laugh" said Dave.

"Thats true" Laughed Randy "When is it again, im so forgetful"

"Well its the 6th today, and the party is on the 15th" said Dave.

Later that afternoon Dave and Lita went out shopping, they wanted to look for things for their baby.

"You ok Randy" asked Trish.

"Im ok, just sore, how bout yourslf" smiled Randy.

"Im ok, now I know that your ok Trish smiled putting her head on Randys shoulder.

"You know Trish I really like you, you make me so happy" said Randy

"I really like you too Randy" Trish smiled.

"Erm, I was gonna ask if you wanted to go out with me" said Randy. "Sorry if im being too foward I just really really like you"

END OF CHAPTER

Will Trish go out with Randy you will have to wait till next chapter to find out, please review thanks :) xxx


	7. Chapter 7

A Christmas Wish

HIYA GUYS SORRY ITS TOOK SO LONG UPDATE, I STARTED BACK AT COLLEGE A FEW WEEK AGO SO NOT REALLY HAD TIME, YOU KNOW HOW IT IS LOL. ANYWAYS PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW THANX TO YOU WHO ALWAYS DO :) XXX

Chapter 7

Trish lifted her head from Randys shoulder and sighed.

"Randy, I really like you too, I really do its just hard for me, I dont know if im ready for a relationship right now. I know I must have been giving you mixed signals and Im really sorry about that, Im just really confused at the moment" Trish looked at the floor. "Im so stupid I shouldnt have led you on, I really am sorry"

Randy sighed "Trish, you should have just told me, I wouldnt have minded, believe it or not I know what its like to loose someone you really love"

Trish looked into Randys eyes

"Im sorry Randy, you never said" said Trish feeling a little guilty because she was only thinking about herself.

"Hey Trish, its ok, you wasnt to know, I didnt tell you because I didnt want to upset you" said Randy.

Trish got up feeling a little bit upset. "Im just going to have a sleep, Im a little tired" said Trish leaving the room feeling tears come to her eyes.

"Trish" said Randy getting up and walking towards her. She now had a single tear rolling down her cheek, Randy wiped the tear away and pulled her into a hug. Trish cried, she let go of all off the emotions that had been bottled up inside her for all this time go. Randy just held her tightly letting her know that she was no longer alone in the world.

"Randy" said Trish letting go off the Legend killer then taking his hand. "Thankyou for being here for me"

"Dont mention it" said Randy taking her to sit down

"Im really sorry Trish, I just dont know when to keep my big mouth shut" said Randy.

Trish laughed "Thats what i like about you Randy, you can always make me feel better and not many people can do that"

"I try" said Randy "I think i have a gift for making people feel better, especsially you"

Trish smiled "Im sorry Randy, Im sorry im messing you around im just so mixed up but I do know I dont want to loose you, I couldnt go through that"

"Trish, I know how your feeling and I promise you, you wont loose me ever" said Randy.

"Randy, how can you say I wont loose you, you dont know what might happen in the future" said Trish.

"Trish, do what I do, dont think about what could be, think about now, think about today, everything happens for a reason: said Randy putting his arm round Trish.

"I guess thats one way to look at things, but thinking about what could happen scares the hell out of my" said Trish.

"I know Trish but just live for today, live your life to the full, I dont really know how to make you feel better, but I can say no matter what happens I will always be here for you, even if im not actually with you" said Randy.

Trish smiled and put her head on Randys shoulder. "Ill always be here for you too Randy"

Randy smiled and kissed Trish on the forehead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave and Lita arrived home to find Trish and Randy asleep on the sofa together.

"Dont they look so cute together" said Amy smiling.

Dave laughed "Yeah, I gotta admit they do"

Amy got a blanket and put it over both Randy and Trish, then she and Dave both headed for bed aswell.

Trish and Randy slept on the sofa all night. Randy woke up first and looked at Trish and smiled, she looked so cute when she was asleep he thought, then without warning she woke up and jumped when she saw Randy looking at her.\

"I forgot we fell asleep here" said Trish laughing.

"Yeah me too, my backs killing me" said Randy holding his back.

"Awww poor thing" said Trish stroking his back.

Just then Lita and Dave came into the room.

"Hey guys, did you sleep here all night" asked Lita.

"Yeah, we did" said Randy.

"Thanks for the blanket Li, Your so sweet" said Trish.

"She sure is" said Dave kissing Lita.

Lita smiled "So Trish you up for coming shopping today to find a dress for the party"

"I sure am" said Trish.

The two divas had their breakfast then headed out for the shops.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Randy what happend with you and Trish last night" asked Dave.

"We just talked, shes a really great girl" said Randy smiling.

"I can see that, you seem to be really falling for her, Iv never seen you so into a girl" said Dave.

"I know, shes somthing special, I really like her" said Randy.

"How does she feel about you" asked Dave.

"She says she really likes me and doesnt want to loose me, but I dont think shes ready for a proper relationship just now" said Randy.

"Well thats understandable, you gonna wait for her" asked Dave.

"Dave man, shes to good to loose, of course I will wait for her, I just hope that she will still want me when she is ready, Iv never felt like this for anyone like I do for Trish" said Randy.

Dave smiled. "So what did you get her for christmas, did you find anything for her"

"I did yes" said Rand reaching into his pocket and bringing out the necklace, luckily he hadnt lost it in his accident.

"Nice, Im sure she will love it" said Dave.

"I hope so" said Randy smiling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Trishy how are things" asked Lita.

"Things are good, Randys made me feel loads better" said Trish smiling.

"Awwww, its good to see you smiling again" said Lita.

"Li, he makes me feel so happy, I havent felt this happy in a long time, I dont know if I should go out with him, he did ask me last night but I couldnt bring myself to say yes, he probably doesnt want to know now" said Trish.

"You should find out Trish If you feel ready to that is, im sure he would still want to he seems really into you" said Lita.

"I really hope so and I hope I dont change my mind again" said Trish

End Of Chapter

Please review guys and let me know what you think thanks :) xxx


	8. Chapter 8

A Christmas Wish

hey guys sorry its been a while since i updated, please review thanks xxx

Chapter 8 

That night Trish lay in her bed unable to sleep. She had Randy on her mind, she was thinking about how she could tell him that she wanted to be with him. She worried because she had told Randy that she was not ready yet for a relationship, she thought that he would have probably set his sights on someone new by now. She went downstairs for a glass of water, a light shone from beneath the kitchen door. Trish opened the door and her heart skipped a beat, Randy was there, but he was not alone, he was with some blonde girl, he was smiling at her and running his fingers through her hair, Trish felt tears come to her eyes and her heart sank, she shut the door and ran back to her room crying. Why had he done this to her, he said he would always be there for her.

As Trish lay in her bed she felt as if she was falling, then she woke up in shock, it was just a dream, but it felt so real, maybe it was somthing telling her that Randy would not wait for her forever. Trish sat up in bed and then went to Randys room and knocked on the door. Randy came to the door looking tired, he still looked great. Trish smiled and Randy smiled back at her.

"Randy, I dont want to loose you, I want to be with you, I cant get my mind of you" Said Trish looking into Randys eyes.

Randy smiled "Trish I want to be with you too, I always have done" he hugged her and pulled her into his room closing the door behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coming out of Rands room the next morning Trish felt happy again. She kissed Randy then went back to her own room to get dressed. Tonight it was the work party and Trish was excited to be going with Randy. She was dreading going there before because she would have been alone and she didnt feel much like celebrating then, but Randy had made her happy again so had Lita and Dave.

"So you looking foward to tonight" Lita asked Trish.

"I am, I cant wait" said Trish.

"Im guessing your going with Mr Legend Killer then" Lita laughed.

"Sure am" said Trish smiling.

"Im glad you two have finally got together" said Lita.

"Me too hes the best" said Trish.

That night at the Christmas party, Randy, Trish, Dave and Lita all arrived together, Christmas carols filled the air and there was that very nice atmosphere you get when its christmas time. Everybody was having fun, Eugene was running around pretending to be an areoplane with william regal running after him, John Cena and Stacy were dancing together, everybody looked happy. As they walked in they were greeted by Vince and Linda.

"Hey you guys, you all have had a good years work, enjoy this time you have off, because its back to work soon" laughed Vince.

"We intend to boss" said Randy smiling.

Vince smiled. " And Batista, you better be taking good care of Lita, we want her to be 100 once shes had her baby, we dont want her gone so long either, we want our number one diva back soon"

Lita smiled "You have a number one diva now, you have Trish"

"Of course we do" said Vince "But once your back I want to make you two into a team that will take over the womens divison"

Trish smiled at Vince "I like the sound of that"

"Me too, we will be unstopable" laughed Lita.

Vince laughed " Thats just what I thought, well have a good night you guys" He walked off and went to talk to Triple H and Stephanie.

Randy and Trish went to the dancefloor for a dance, Trish had never felt happier she didnt want the night to end.

"Im so glad we came here together" said Randy smiling.

"Me too" said Trish taking Randys hand and leading him to where Dave and Lita were sat.

"So you two having a good time" asked Dave.

"Yep, the best" said Randy.

Dave smiled and put his arm round Lita.

"You wanna go and dance big guy" asked Lita cheekily

"You bet I do" said Dave taking Litas hand and heading to the dancefloor.

Trish held Randys hand as they sat at the table and smiled at him.

"You know what" said Randy.

"What" smiled Trish.

"I am so lucky to have found you Trish, I never realised when I first came to WWE how great you were, I wish that I would have spoken to you, I guess I was too shy" laughed Randy who was a little embarrased.

"You shy, I never thought id see the day that the Legend Killer was shy" Laughed Trish squeezing Randys hand.

Randy smiled "Well i was a legend killer n the making back then, I wasnt the ladies man i am today either. But theres only one lady I want and thats you" he kissed her passionatly on the lips and smiled.

"Randy, you are so great, you have helped me overcome so much and Im looking forward to our first Christmas day together its going to be a lot of fun believe me" said Trish.

"I bet it is" said Randy standing up and pulling Trish close to him, they went over to the dancefloor and joined Lita and Dave.

End Of Chapter

Thought Id end on a nice note this time lol, im gonna come up with a few more ideas cos i wanna keep this story going for a lil while longer. Theres is going to be a sequal for this story as I already have an idea for that. Anyways please please please review lol thanks to you who always do, you know who you are :) xxx


	9. Chapter 9

A Christmas Wish

Hey guys sorry its took so long update, please review thanks :) xxxx

Chapter 9 

Weeks passed and soon it was Christmas Eve. Trish and Randy sat infront of the fire with Dave and Lita. Randy put his arm round Trish and she put her head on his shoulder, she felt so happy and was glad to be with Randy. Christmas wasnt turning out to be as bad as she thought it was going to be.

"You wanna go for a walk" Randy asked the others, snow had been falling the night before and it looked so beautiful outside.

"I'd like that, you guys gonna come along" asked Trish.

"We'd love to but we have lots to do for tommorow" said Dave.

"Yeah, lots of cooking to do" laughed Lita.

"Ok well we will help out once we get back" said Randy.

Stepping out into the cold Randy took Trishs hand. They walked down the path and on to the country path which led to Cherry Tree Forest which was beside the house.

"Its cold isnt it" said Randy putting his arm round Trish.

"Im pretty warm, I got my legend killer to keep me warm" laughed Trish.

Randy laughed and held Trish close to him. They were walking along a narrow path in Cherry Tree Forest which had a drop beside it, they were to busy looking into each others eyes that they didnt notice it was coverd in ice. Trish walked onto it first and fell and hurt her knee, she laughed she was always falling, then she stopped when Randy fell because he fell of the edge and down the drop.

"Randy" Trish screamed looking over the edge when she saw Randy wasnt moving.

Randy was lying at the bottom, Trish looked around for a way to get down and she found a path which led there, she ran to Randys side.

"Randy, Randy, please talk to me" cried Trish.

Randy opened his eyes slightly "Trish...what...what...happend"

He tried to get up but he was in too much pain.

"Randy, Im going to go back and get Dave, I wont be long" said Trish kissing Randy on the forehead.

"Trish...be...be...careful" said Randy gripping her hand.

Trish got to her feet and ran as fast as she could back to Dave and Litas house. She almost fell again but managed to keep her balance, sh ran quickley into the house and to the kitchen where Dave and Lita would be.

"Dave, ouick its Randy, he needs your help, hes hurt, you've got to come now" said Trish quickly.

"Trish calm down, tells us whats happend" said Lita putting her arm round her.

Trish took a deep breath "Me and Randy were walking in Cherry Tree Forest and Randy fell, hes really hurt, we need to help him, he cant get up and he can harly speak" said Trish with tears coming to her eyes.

Dave got on his coat "Come on Trish, show me where he is" said Dave quickly kissing Lita on the cheek before heading out of the door with Trish.

Trish took Dave to where Randy was, he was cold and his eyes were shut. Dave knelt down beide Randy, while Trish looked on with rears in her eyes.

"Randy, im gonna call an ambulance for you, everythings gonna be ok" said Dave.

As Dave was calling the ambulance Trish knelt down beside Randy and held his hand, it was cold, how could a day that had started out so well be ending so badly she thought.

"Its not gonna be long now man" said Dave kneeling at Randys other side.

The ambulance crew finally arrived and Randy was put on a stretcher and into the ambulance.

"Im gonna go with him" said Trish.

"Do you think thats a good idea, I dont want you getting upset, I can go if you want" said Dave.

"No Dave its fine, Lita needs you, ill call you later" said Trish.

"No dont call, we will be there later" said Dave.

"But what about everything you need to do" asked Trish.

"Thats not important now Trish, We just gotta focus on Randy now, me and Lita will see you later" said Dave giving Trish a hug "And stay strong"

Dave watched as the ambulance drove off, he shook his head, things didnt look to good.

End Of Chapter

Will Randy be ok? find out next chapter.

A bit dramatic this week...Please review and let me know what you think next chapter will be up soon xxx.


	10. Chapter 10

A Christmas Wish

Hey guys please review and let me know if you like were im goin with this story, thanks xxx

Chapter 10 (Christmas Eve night)

At the hospital Trish had been told to wait outside the room Randy was in while the doctors checked on him. Trish looked through the window of the door, lots of doctors and nurses were around his bed. Trish sat down on a seat outside of the door, she looked at the christmas tree on the reception desk, its lights were flashing, this was suppose to be a happy time for her and Randy, but she was anything but happy, she was so upset. Trish put her head in her hands and sighed, then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Li" said Trish hugging Lita.

"Trish, you ok" said Lita putting her arm round her.

"No, im really upset, we are suppose to be enjoying ourselves and celebrating now, how come bad things always have to happen to me" cried Trish.

"Trish, your not alone any more, we are with you, im sure everythings gonna be ok" said Dave.

"Dave, how can you be so sure everythings gonna be ok, this is the second time that Randy has been in hospital in a month" shouted Trish.

"Just trying to look on the brightside thats all" said Dave.

"Sorry for getting angry Dave, I just dont know what to think" said Trish.

"Its ok Trish, I understand" said Dave sitting down next to Lita.

Just then all of the doctors started to flow out of the room and one stopped to talk to Trish, Dave and Lita.

"Hello im Doctor Campbell, Randy is in pretty bad shape at the moment, he has broken his leg in two places, we are going to take him down to surgery in a couple of hours and we are going to try our best to heal it 100" said the Doctor.

"And what happens if you cant heal it 100" asked Lita.

"Well hes going to have to take it easy and I dont think wrestling is a good idea he could make his injury worse than it already is" said Doctor Campbell.

"Please Doc, do everything you can to heal his leg 100, wrestling means alot to Randy" said Trish.

"We will do our best" said Doctor Campbell.

"Is it ok to go in and see him" asked Dave.

"Yes, just dont get him to excited he needs all the strength he can get for his surgery" said The Doctor.

Slowly Trish, Dave and Lita made their way into Randys room, Randy was asleep on the bed. Trish stroked his hair and he opened his eyes slightly.

"Trish, Im glad your here" said Randy weakly.

"I wouldnt want to be anywhere else" said Trish clutching Randys hand.

"What damage have I caused this time" said Randy with a weak laugh.

"Just a broken leg" said Dave "You should be fine after surgery"

"Surgery, no way am I having Surgery" said Randy.

"Randy, you will be fine, you need to get better, Vince will want you back at work once your fully healed" laughed Lita.

"Ill go through with it then, anything else I should know about" asked Randy.

They all shook their heads, none of them wanted to tell him that there was a chance that he might not be able to wrestle again.

End Of Chapter

Hey guys please review and let me nkow what you think thanks xxx


	11. Chapter 11

A Christmas Wish

Hey guys this is nearly the end of the fic, so if you haven't reviewed yet please do xxx

Chapter 11

Two hours passed and Randy was almost ready to go down into surgery. Dave, Lita and Trish were still at his bedside.

"Well, we will see you soon man" said Dave taking Litas hand.

"See you later Randy" Lita smiled.

Dave and Lita then went outside the door leaving Trish and randy alone. Trish took Randy's hand and sat down on the bed beside him. Randy yawned as the anesthetic started to take effect.

"Well, ill see you later" Trish laughed.

"You definitely will, and Trish don't worry everything is going to be ok" said Randy.

Trish thought about what the doctor had said before about the possibility of Randy not being able to wrestle again, "Yeah, every things going to be fine" said Trish putting on a smile.

The nurse came into the room and told Trish to leave so that they could prepare to take Randy into the operating area.

Trish kissed Randy and left the room, she went to join Dave and Lita.

"Hey you guys," said Trish quietly sitting down with Dave and Lita.

"Trishy, you ok," said Lita.

"Yeah, but I cant get my mind of what the doctor said about Randy" replied Trish.

"I know Trish, but Randy's strong, I'm sure he will make a full recovery" said Lita.

"I wish we would have told him though, we should have done" said Trish.

"Trish, we didn't want to worry him anymore than he already was" said Dave getting to his feet and staring through the window.

"I know but, if it was you, would you want us to tell you or not" asked Trish.

"Well yeah, I suppose that I would want to know," said Dave.

"You guys its to late now, we can only hope and pray that everything goes to plan and Randy makes a full recovery" said Lita.

Trish and Dave that sat back down with Lita, none of them said anything but they only had one thing on their minds.

An hour had passed and snow was falling heavier and heavier outside.

"Li, do you want to go home, you should be resting, you don't want to be sitting here all day" asked Trish.

"Trish I'm fine, I'm pregnant not sick, at least if I do need anything I am in the right place" said Lita with a laugh.

"Ok, but if you want to go its totally ok" said Trish.

"Trish, its almost Christmas and we are going to stay together" said Lita.

"Li, I think I might head home and pick up a few things for Randy for a couple of nights" said Dave.

"Ok Davey, but be careful and don't drive to fast and remember to wear your seatbelt" said Lita.

Dave laughed, "Li, you're starting to sound like my mother"

"Well, sorry I care so much" Lita smiled and kissed Dave before he left.

Once Dave had left the doctor came to them with news about Randy.

"Well good news, Randy is going to make a full recovery, but he is going to have to take it easy" said the doctor.

Trish smiled "So can he still wrestle once he is fully healed"

"Yes, he should be fine," said the doctor with a little smile.

"Oh thank-you so much, I'm so happy, thank-you for everything" said Trish excitedly.

"So can we see him?" asked Lita.

"We are just finishing up, then I will come and let you know when you can see him," said the doctor.

As the doctor left Lita and Trish hugged happily.

"I'm so glad that he is going to be ok," said Lita.

"Me too, I wouldn't know how to tell him if he couldn't wrestle again, I'm glad every things turned out ok" said Trish.

"I know but every things fine, we should have him home in a few weeks" Lita smiled " You two could stay a little while longer until Randy is healed, he will be able to keep me company while you and Dave are at work"

Trish laughed, "You wouldn't mind, your such a great friend Li"

"I know" Lita laughed, "Hey baby" said Lita as Dave came back.

"Hey babe, Hey Trish" said Dave kissing Lita. "So how is Randy you heard anything"

"He's going to make a full recovery," said Trish with a smile.

Dave smiled "That's great news, when can we see him"

"Soon the doctors are going to let us know" said Trish sitting back down.

Lita and Dave joined her as they waited to be able to see Randy again.

End Of Chapter

Please review next chapter will be up soon xxx


	12. Chapter 12

A Christmas Wish

Well guys here it is, the final chapter, I'm putting the beginning of the sequel up also today. Please review and let me know what you thought of this anyway thank you for all off you who have reviewed xxx

Chapter 12 

The doctor came towards Trish, Dave and Lita.

"It is ok for you to see Mr. Orton now, he is still very weak but I think he wants to see you all, if there's anything I can do just let me know"

"Thanks Doc" said Dave.

As they entered Randy's room Randy waved and smiled.

"Hey man, how's the leg" asked Dave.

"Been better" laughed Randy.

Trish sat down on the bed beside Randy, Randy put his arm round her and she felt all warm inside.

"Sorry about this you guys, making you spend Christmas Eve here," sighed Randy.

"Randy its ok, and we will be back here first thing tomorrow morning, wont we Trish," said Lita.

"Well I was actually thinking of staying here for the night, if that's ok with you Randy" Trish smiled.

"Well if I could pick anyone in the world to spend the night with me in a hospital bed, I would choose you any day" said Randy with a smile.

"Nice to see you together, I'm so happy for you both" said Lita.

"Me too, now Li don't you think its time we got you two home" said Dave wrapping his arms around her and feeling her belly.

"I suppose," said Lita "See you guys tomorrow" she hugged them both.

"Cya" said Dave as they left.

"Trish I'm really sorry for everything," said Randy quietly.

"Randy it not your fault" said Trish "You couldn't have prevented this from happening "

"I know, but I don't want to loose you Trish, I love you" said Randy.

"What" said Trish making sure that she had just heard him correctly.

"I said, I said I love you Trish," said Randy.

Trish paused "Randy, I love you too"

The two shared a kiss then fell asleep together on the hospital bed.

Randy and Trish were woken the next morning, by Dave and Lita coming into the room.

"Morning guys, Happy Christmas, I brought presents" said Lita excitedly.

As Trish and Lita hugged Dave handed Randy the necklace that he had bought for Trish earlier that month.

"Thanks Dave" said Randy quietly.

Trish sat back down beside Randy and he handed her the box.

"Happy Christmas Trish" said Randy smiling.

"Randy you shouldn't have" said Trish smiling and taking the box from him.

She opened the box and smiled "Randy it's beautiful, I love it thank you" she kissed him on the cheek.

"May I do the honors?" said Randy taking the necklace out of the box.

"Sure" Trish smiled as Randy put the necklace round her neck.

Trish handed Randy a present, "I just couldn't help myself either," laughed Trish.

Randy smiled and unwrapped the present, it was a framed picture of him winning his first world championship, wrote on it was the date and where it took place.

"Trish, thank you, this is such a thoughtful present, I love it" said Randy giving her a passionate kiss.

Trish smiled as Dave and Lita opened their presents, she would never have thought she would be so happy today but she was, this was her Christmas Wish and it had come true.

The End

Well what you think, Please review.

Look out for the sequal Everlasting Love?

Xxx


End file.
